The invention relates to torque compensating apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus which can be utilized to counteract abrupt changes in torque which is transmitted between the output element of the engine and the input element of the change-speed transmission in a motor vehicle. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in compensating apparatus of the type wherein a damping means is interposed between two coaxial components which are rotatable relative to each other within preselected limits, one of which can be driven by the output element of the engine and the other of which can drive the input element of the change-speed transmission in a motor vehicle.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 26 274 discloses two coaxial flywheels one of which is driven by the engine and the other of which can drive the input element of the transmission in a motor vehicle. Friction generating means is interposed between the two flywheels to oppose angular movements of such flywheels within limits which are imposed by complementary stops. The friction generating means is operative within the full range of angular movability of the two flywheels relative to each other i.e., the friction generating element or elements of such friction generating means oppose each and every angular displacement of one flywheel relative to the other flywheel, or vice versa. The magnitude of friction is constant. This creates problems under certain circumstances, namely the damping means employing such friction generating means is incapable of ensuring adequate damping action under any and all circumstances and within the full range of angular movability of the flywheels relative to each other.